


Locker Room Prayers

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And in platform boots, Angry Sex, Boot Worship, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Cheerleaders, Come Shot, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crying, Enemies, Face Slapping, Felix in a skirt, God Kink, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, Insults, Light Dom/sub, Like the tiniest hint of it, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Pain, Power Play, Religion Kink, Rivals, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Thank you for 200, The tiniest bit of it, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Violent Sex, basically pastel goth Felix, dom Felix, dragging by the hair, inexperienced hyunjin, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “P-please fuck me, God.”“Oh you poor thing,” Felix mocks. “Do you honestly believe that you deserve that?"OrHyunjin is happy, until Felix steps onto the field in a skirt. He is the center of attention, the glowing star for everyone to admire. He makes the audience worship his every step. Soon enough, Hyunjin will find out just how deep Felix’ desire for devotion runs.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 11
Kudos: 214





	Locker Room Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my thank you fic for 200 followers on twitter. The prompt was chosen through a poll and I sincerely hope I did it justice. 
> 
> I want to say a few things beforehand:   
> \- I don't know anything about cheerleading, but I tried to educate myself and hope this isn't too far off what cheerleading actually is.  
> \- I really struggled with the beginning of this fic, but it gets better later on, I promise...  
> \- The sex in this is consensual and I tried to write Felix asking for Hyunjin's consent on multiple occasions. Irl, you definitely need to check some limits with your partner beforehand. Hyunjin struggles a lot in this one and can barely take what Felix is giving him, but he does so willingly and could've escaped the situation at any point. If you feel uncomfortable by me clarifying this, I would advise you to not read this fic, since it does get somewhat rough.
> 
> Thank you to my followers for voting and also opening my eyes to the world of dom Felix. Special thanks to Noah and Eli for helping me choose the title Hyunjin uses for Felix, you are the best <3
> 
> Now, I hope you'll enjoy the fic!!

It was the first warm day of the year, sun finally overpowering the coldness seeping from the ground, when Hyunjin felt true resentment for the first time in his life. He might’ve been fifteen or sixteen at the time, finally managed to establish his resident spot in the cheer team at his catholic school.

For the teachers, he was the perfect student. Good grades, perfect records and a pet willing to work his everything into class projects. On top of that, he was more than just a talented dancer, hardworking and easily adapting to the different dynamics cheerleading brought with it.

Not only that, but he also looked the perfect picture, completing the cohesiveness of the team no matter if he was tumbling or helping with difficult stunts, holding girls up or rocking a solo during the boys’ performances. He was the whole package and more, people admired him openly and he had the power to make everyone feel like his friend, no matter if that was actually the case.

That was until said spring day. The temperature outside might’ve been warm, but the gym was as cold as ever, muscles burning as Hyunjin and three of the other boys in their team practiced a stunt with Allie, one of their female stars.

It was one of the more simpler basket tosses, the motions so internalized that Hyunjin even noticed the coach coming towards them, a small freckled boy by his side, eyeing the training cheerleaders with raised brows and a smug grin, eyes ultimately landing where Hyunjin and the others caught Allie smoothly.

The smug grin stayed.

“Team!”, the coach yelled then, clapping his hands twice to make the students gather around. “This is Felix Lee, he’s a promising candidate looking to change here for the next year,” he took a dramatic pause, looking around the familiar faces of his students. “That is, if he likes what he sees tod-“

“I’ll stop you right there, Mr. Anderson.”, freckled boy, _Felix_ , interrupted with a surprisingly deep voice, effectively gaining the attention of the whole team and their coach. No one just interrupted him like that. “I’ve already seen enough.”

“But-“ Mr. Anderson began, baffled and looking at his students for help, seemingly overwhelmed by the brave boy. He got interrupted once more.

“Your team is not wearing uniforms, some of the girls aren’t even in skirts. A training can only be effective if you give attention to every miniscule detail and try to simulate the real deal as best as possible. Every. Single. Time.”, He paused in between the last words, looking from the coach, to Hyunjin’s right and then directly at him. A glint lighted up in his eyes. “You,” he pointed right next to Hyunjin now, where Allie was standing. “your form was acceptable, but your face? You looked like you don’t even want to be here.”

The team was close, the relationship going deeper than just being on the same cheer squad, so Hyunjin wasn’t surprised when Allie clutched onto his hand, a shocked gasp leaving her mouth. She didn’t move to say anything however, so Felix just smiled wider and turned a bit, already his next victim in sight.

Hyunjin might have not been the team leader, but he couldn’t possibly have someone insult them like that. So he stood up straighter and gathered his nerves.

“Who do you think you are, talking to her like this? Do you think you’re so great you can just barge in here and insult us?” Allie’s hand clutched tighter and gave Hyunjin the strength to pull through with his questions. Oh, how he hated confrontations.

Weirdly enough, Felix’ smile didn’t waver as he turned back to Hyunjin. There was a short moment of silence, nothing audible in the huge gym until Felix sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

“ _Such a pity_ …”, is what Hyunjin made out, only able to wonder about it briefly before that deep voice echoed harshly through the air. “You have it all, you know? You’re tall, fit, _beautiful_. I hope you’ll realize that you can shine alone. You don’t have to hide behind this façade of a team.”

And with the biggest surge of power, from one of the smallest persons in the whole school, Felix turned around and walked out, leaving the coach baffled and disappointed, the team worried and insulted, and Hyunjin wondering.

There is no need to say that Felix did not choose Hyunjin’s school.

-

Hyunjin might’ve been able to move on from this, forget about this rude boy, if he wouldn’t have seen him at competitions and games for the rest of his highschool years. With graduation came some relief, he had a spot at his dream college, already met the team and made friends. He would have a new start _with_ that team. Not as a lone star like Felix suggested back then.

It’s the first big game of the season now, Hyunjin finally wearing out his red and white uniform, feeling crisp and fresh and _hot_. The cheer squad trained a lot. They are good. They will cheer on their team and give the best halftime show the college will have seen in years.

When they finally walk out, standing at the edge of the field and waving towards the audience, they are greeted with roaring applause. Hyunjin feels that rush again, that energizing hit of adrenaline that he missed so much over the summer. He knows the game will go well.

Okay, he doesn’t care about the _game_ as much. He just knows the squad will do well.

And akin to his predictions it goes very well. From the get-go, they have the watchers on their side, chiming in to cheers and growling for their football team. It might not be because of their cheerleading, but when halftime hits, their college team is in the lead.

It gives the cheerleaders an extra boost, the crowd going completely crazy over their performance, even during the tumbling part of Hyunjin and Alex, when normally the audience’s attention would be on the girls cheering from the sides.

It goes by in a blast and when Hyunjin finally manages to catch his breath over a bottle of water, a sweat-drenched towel thrown around his shoulders, he gives the other cheer team a look.

They aren’t bad, definitely not, probably one of the best squads Hyunjin has ever seen and he can’t quite pull his eyes off of them, especially when a small figure takes the center position.

The skirt sits snug on a slim waist, purple and yellow and white contrasting beautifully against tan freckled skin. It dawns on Hyunjin when he slowly rakes his eyes up the toned body. Sure enough there it is again, the face he dreaded for years.

Felix had lost some of his baby face over the months he hadn’t seen the other. Cheek bones stark and pretty, plush lips seeming even fuller under a button nose. Cat eyes twinkling with adrenaline and excitement.

And he dominates the rest of the performance.

Everything is laid out to highlight Felix’ skills, from tumbling to stunts usually reserved for girls. He crowns pyramids and rakes in even more applause than when a goal is scored during the game. He is the sole center of attention and scene stealer of the show. He _glows_.

Hyunjin realizes now what Felix meant all those years ago. And maybe a part of his heart aches that it isn’t him earning everyone’s gazes and love on the field like that.

After the halftime show ends, the rest of the game goes by in a blast. Despite their prayers and cheers, Hyunjin’s team loses.

It feels like a lose in more ways than one. The winning team having long gone into the showers, hell, probably long gone to celebrate, as both the cheer squad and the football team of Hyunjin’s college are still on the field, running lap after lap until the coaches tell them to stop.

“You all did everything you could. Now, let’s drink.” There are bottles passed out as everyone leaves the stadium, merely grabbing their belongings before strolling out.

Hyunjin stays behind. He is sweaty and in a bad mood and he doesn’t drink. He just wants a hot shower and fatty fries to train off over the next week. And then a good amount of porn to finally fall asleep to.

When he goes to the locker room, it is empty, the other team already completely gone as suspected. Hyunjin sighs into the void, slamming his fist weakly against a locker, a metallic thud echoing in the deserted room.

He drops his bag to the floor, pulling out his towel and change of clothes. Then he slams his fist against the lockers again, harder this time.

The uniform clings to his chest as Hyunjin pries it off and throws it onto the bench behind to him. When he slams the locker this time his hand starts to hurt, but he ignores it when he pulls of every last piece of clothing and throws everything into the general direction of his bag.

The last punch against the locker makes his bones vibrate up to his shoulder and skin burn from the impact. He can’t help but wince in pain.

“ _Jesus_ , calm down drama queen.”

The sudden voice startles Hyunjin, loud and unexpected in the otherwise empty room. Hyunjin knows that voice, has it engraved in his brain to a point where he doubts, he could ever forget it. And it seems like it has gotten even deeper in the time he hasn’t heard it.

“Felix.” Hyunjin just says, voice quivering with anger and a hint of something else, as he turns to the other.

The blueish lights in the locker room make the constellations of freckles on his skin stand out even more. Felix’ hair is still damp from showering, a light pastel pink and much too pretty for someone like him.

He has swapped his cheer uniform for a college sweater, way too big like it might not even be his own. Hyunjin’s gaze travels down automatically, the memory of Felix in a skirt still fresh, but he doesn’t expect it to be renewed so soon.

_Oh how wrong he is._

Felix is _definitely_ wearing a skirt. Pleated and pink and blue, a heart chain wrapping around the side and it is so short, revealing his smooth legs with overknee socks, rainbow stripes at the top. Black platform boots go up to right under his knees, with heart buckles and pink accents. A pastel coloured ita bag is thrown over Felix’ shoulder, decorated with dozens of cute pins.

“Done staring anytime soon?”, The words rip Hyunjin out of his momentary frozen state, making him realize how his lips are hanging open, drool nearly escaping at the corners of his mouth. “I know I look hot.”

When Hyunjin finally meets Felix’ gaze, he realizes the other is staring at him too, eyes slowly undressing Hyunjin, just that there is nothing to undress. Because he already is stark naked.

It happens quickly, Hyunjin moving to grab _something_ to cover himself up, Felix stepping closer and stopping him in his tracks, crowding him flush against the lockers. Something is digging uncomfortably in Hyunjin’s back, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine and making every hair on his body stand straight.

Felix is smaller than him, even with the platforms, frail and tiny, but Hyunjin doesn’t dare to push him away, something in the other’s presence completely overmanning him. So he stands still, fingers trembling at his sides and heart running at a thousand miles a minute.

“I hope you saw my performance,” Is the only thing Felix says, eyes nonchalantly running up and down Hyunjin’s figure, staying longer where his cock is hanging between his legs, pathetic and soft but already bigger than Felix' would be, even when hard. After a few long seconds of silence, he slams his hand down right next to Hyunjin, capturing his gaze. “Answer me, slut.”

Hyunjin winces at the insult, cowering deeper into the locker when Felix steps even closer, their bodies nearly touching. He can feel the heat scream off of the other, can smell strawberry shampoo and babypowder. Felix shouldn’t be as terrifying, but Hyunjin is _scared_. So all he can do is nod lightly, trying to ignore the familiar feeling building up in his groin.

“ _Aww_ ,” Felix coos at him, taking his hand from the locker and bringing it to Hyunjin’s cheek, lightly caressing his flushed skin. “Did you enjoy it?”, his voice is sweet, completing the picture of kawaii goodness but Hyunjin feels like he might start to cry from pure fear. “Come on Hyunjin, do I have to keep repeating myself? Answer. Me.”

The tone in Felix’ voice is deadly, freezing Hyunjin’s blood in his body. When a light slap is delivered to his cheek, he tumbles in on himself, sliding down the lockers until he is face to face with where Felix’ sweater is tucked into the skirt. There are probably scratches on his back from the rough metal of the lockers, but Hyunjin doesn’t care one bit in that moment.

Not strong enough to disobey any longer, he looks up at Felix through his lashes, licking his lips once before even feeling _able_ to use his voice. He crosses his arms over his lap, a desperate attempt to hide his cock where it is slowly filling out to full hardness.

“Y-yeah, I liked it.”, Hyunjin’s voice is high-pitched and breathy, nearly not audible, so Felix raises one brow in warning. “I loved it, Felix. You looked so pretty.”

“Just pretty, _huh_.”, there’s a dangerous edge to his voice, a mixture of disappointment and anger and with horror Hyunjin notices how it makes his dick twitch, now straining hard against his stomach. Small fingers find their way to Hyunjin’s hair and grip tightly, forcing him to look up. “And don’t you dare say my name again, filthy bitch.”

“S-sorry, Felix, _fuck_ , I mean…”, it feels like with every second passing, Hyunjin loses more of his brain power. “I’m so sorry, Sir?” It comes out as a question but for a second Felix’ face lights up at the title.

“You’re really just a dumb slut,” Felix’ words sting and his grip in Hyunjin’s dark curls tightens, so the other can’t do anything else but slowly push himself up again, not wanting to lose a fistful of hair. “Do I look like a fucking _Sir_ to you?”

Hyunjin is standing now, trembling deer legs bent to accommodate the smaller height of Felix. The grip in his hair doesn’t lessen when his neck is craned backwards, forcing him to lose Felix from his peripheral vision.

_“Call me God.”_

Time stops and with it Hyunjin feels like his heartbeat stops too. He holds onto the locker in search of leverage, some kind of grounding to keep him upright and breathing. His nails hurt from scraping against the metal harshly and it brings some of his coherency back.

“I’m sorry, G-“, he can’t do it, his tongue is tied, forbidding him from saying the Lord’s name in vein. Felix spits right at Hyunjin’s face, cold and sudden on heated skin. It breaks him. “I-I’m so s-sorry, God.” A sob leaves him right after and Felix’ fingers in his hair loosen their grip somewhat. The smaller can’t hold back a guttural groan.

It calms Hyunjin a bit when Felix uses his free hand to swirl around in the spit on his cheek, fingers trembling just like his own.

“I really want to fuck you.” The statement is barely there, reminiscent of the ‘ _such a pity_ ’ from years ago and Hyunjin thinks he must’ve imagined it, because when he moves his head a bit to be able to look at Felix, he only sees an expression of pure disgust as he still prods in the spit on Hyunjin’s face.

It must have been his imagination. Because this is _Felix_. The Felix who doesn’t even dream of sharing the spotlight and would never lower himself to fuck someone like Hyunjin.

With dread, Hyunjin realizes that the thought makes his heart ache. That his body is pulled so tight and his cock is so hard, and that he _needs_ Felix. Badly.

Hyunjin doesn’t usually want _anyone_ to fuck him, and he definitely doesn’t beg for it, but right in this moment? He needs his God to safe him.

“P-please fuck me, God. _Please_. Need you, please fuck me.” It sounds pathetic to his own ears. Like someone else has taken over his body. Hyunjin can’t very well have that, when all he wants is to _feel_ Felix, so he pushes himself up completely and shakes the other’s hand off, well aware of an awaiting punishment.

It comes with a stinging slap to his spit-wet cheek, tiny fingers surprisingly powerful. With ringing ears and reddening skin, Hyunjin feels himself regain his body, moans at the feeling and lets himself slump against the lockers again to be on eye level with Felix.

As if in a frenzy, Felix slaps him once more, reveling in the red color blossoming on Hyunjin’s cheek. “Care to repeat that?”

Hyunjin whimpers, lashes heavy with tears daring to escape. Felix must’ve heard him, must _see_ how desperately he needs it. But cruelly he asks for a repetition of the words that make Hyunjin’s skin crawl and his blood boil in embarrassment.

“Please fuck me, _God_.” The last word comes out as a moan when Felix grabs his face and forces Hyunjin’s mouth open, spitting inside and pushing two of his fingers in right after.

He snarls, cocks his head and full on _laughs_ at Hyunjin, sweaty and trembling, all for Felix to take and ruin. It’s a boost to his ego like no other, having someone taller, _prettier_ completely at his mercy. Felix knows it was worth it to skip celebrations and wait up for him.

“Oh you poor thing,” he mocks, voice sweet and high in comparison to his dangerously low tone. It is somehow a lot scarier. “Do you honestly believe that you deserve that? May I remind you that your team lost today?”

Tiny fingers dig deeper into Hyunjin’s wet mouth, barely grazing the back of his throat but enough to make the inexperienced boy gag. Drool slips from his lips, soiling Felix’ hand, who gives him a look of disgust before collecting the liquid and pushing it back into Hyunjin’s mouth.

“I think even someone as stupid as you should realize, that a loser doesn’t deserve a reward like that,” Felix can feel Hyunjin shudder against him, eyes filling with even more tears as he just meekly nods around the fingers in his mouth. “ _I_ however, had an amazing performance…”

It’s true, Felix’ movements are still engraved in Hyunjin’s brain, so all he can do is nod again, even when Felix retracts his dripping fingers, glistening and _wet_.

“Y-you did,” Hyunjin starts rambling. “So good, perfect, so pretty, _God_.” Felix rolls his eyes at him and with a surprising strength, grips Hyunjin’s waist with his free hand, manhandling him around so his front is now pressed against the locker.

It hurts when harsh platforms push between Hyunjin’s legs, kicking at his ankles to open them wider and wider until his ass finally is at a height with Felix’ crotch. Hyunjin is exposed, extremely so, more than he ever was before and his whole body tenses when wet fingers reach between his cheeks and graze over his rim.

Felix notices, reaching his other hand out to steady Hyunjin at the hip, digging harshly so he could maybe decorate his body with a few bruises.

“You think so too, don’t you Jinnie?”, he asks then, using the sweet nickname to melt Hyunjin to putty once again. Sure enough his muscles relax at it. “That _I_ deserve a reward?”

Wet fingers prod against his rim once more but this time Hyunjin stays relaxed and lets Felix do how he pleases, looking back over his shoulders with wide eyes as he nods. “Yes, God.”

The want to praise the other itches Felix, but he shakes it, pries his thoughts far away from it because this is Hyunjin, the weakling of a cheerleader who will never achieve to anything if he keeps going like this. And a weakling like him doesn’t deserve praise.

“I know what I want then, slut.”, his voice is gravely deep again, reverberating through Hyunjin’s head. “You,” the word burns itself into the back of Hyunjin’s head. “May I?” He asks as if he couldn’t just take Hyunjin’s everything.

“P-please do. Use me, God, _please_.” Hyunjin doesn’t know where the words are coming from, never thought of degrading himself like that, but it comes all too naturally with Felix, as if he is the one plotting sins into Hyunjin’s head.

“You surprise me,” Felix mumbles as he presses his index and middle finger against Hyunjin’s tight rim, spreading his spit around and slowly, very slowly pushing in. “Maybe you do have a use for something then.”

When the fingers finally breach Hyunjin, he can feel his cock _drip_ precum, not from the feeling per se, but from the insults Felix keeps throwing his way.

The sensation isn’t comfortable, it stings and there should probably be more spit, _lube_ , just something to make the slide easier, but Felix painfully continues until he has two fingers buried deep in Hyunjin’s tightness, can feel him clench around the intrusion.

His body is surprisingly relaxed despite it all, legs barely trembling anymore and back lithe and lean, curving beautifully and giving Felix the artwork of a broken Hyunjin, so done already over just his fingers and a few weak insults.

After a few seconds of letting him adjust, Felix begins to lightly crook his fingers, pushing and pulling to get Hyunjin used to him. He doesn’t even try to reach his prostate, maybe he could graze over it with his cock later on, but Hyunjin really doesn’t deserve such pleasure.

He seems to be satisfied anyway, panting and whining, beautiful sounds wrecking him seemingly involuntarily. Hyunjin isn’t used to this feeling, but Felix is small and surprisingly gentle, it makes him want to rip his skin off if he doesn’t get more soon. Lightly, Hyunjin begins to circle his hips, moaning even louder at the sensation.

Everything stops.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Felix’ voice is filled with wrath, ice-cold and burning at the same time. He doesn’t care that Hyunjin hisses in pain when he pulls his fingers out quickly, making him clench around sudden nothingness.

“ _Shit_ , _fuck_ , ‘m sorry. I’m sorry, God, please come back. Don’t stop, _please_.” Tears are finally, _finally_ spilling over and Felix can’t help but smile at the broken boy in front of him, looking over his shoulder as he leaks all over his face, some tears even dropping to the floor.

He tries to contain himself of course, to retain that cold façade as he finally takes his bag off of his shoulder, opening it to rummage through its contents as Hyunjin keeps begging for him to come back, to fill him again, that he _needs God_.

Deliberately slow, Felix places his bag on the floor, propping the foil wrapper between his teeth as he lifts his skirt up and shimmies out of the safety pants he wears underneath, finally giving his raging erection space to spring free.

Hyunjin turns slightly to get a better look and Felix lets him have it, wants him to see how he is going to ruin the other, fully dressed, with his small cock peeking out from the flipped fabric of the skirt.

Languidly, Felix pumps himself a few times, eyes trained to catch Hyunjin’s reaction, who just whimpers pathetically, legs spreading and begging him forwards. When Felix rips the package of the condom open with his teeth, spitting the foil to the side carelessly, Hyunjin slumps forward against the locker, brazing himself.

He misses the way Felix pulls his foreskin back to roll on the condom, how he spits in his hand and makes himself wet all over. Hyunjin can just heart it, can imagine what is happening as every nerve in his body gets electricized, attention pulled tight out of anticipation and fear.

The one time he did this before was in a bed, with his best friend and lots of lube, not even remotely close to being pushed up against cold lockers and about to be ripped apart by his nemesis. His nemesis, who is also _his_ _God_.

When Felix steps between Hyunjin’s readily spread legs, lining himself up, he spits right at his hole, spreading the liquid around and barely pushing it inside with his tip.

“You’re just a toy,” he says so lowly, Hyunjin barely catches it over his heavy breathing. “You’re nothing more than a cocksleeve for me, a doll to use. If you move, I promise you will regret it. Understood?”

Hyunjin nods frantically, feeling pulled so tight, so _ready_ , he might explode if Felix doesn’t take the edge of him anytime soon.

Fingers tangle in his hair again and rip his head back, craning his neck so far that every huff of air comes out rattled and choked.

“You’re nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Felix is leaning over Hyunjin to his best abilities, grunting the words right into his ear. “Have some respect for your God.” He releases his hair then, pushing his head forward so it thuds against the locker, a hollow sound echoing aggressively through the room.

Hyunjin isn’t sure if it’s the locker or his head.

“Y-you’re right. ‘m nothing but a toy for you… ‘n I don’t deserve you, God.” His words are slurred beautifully, voice trembling with tears and occasional hiccups disrupting Hyunjin’s speech.

As much as Felix wants to torture him a bit more, he can’t bring himself to do so, so he slowly presses his tip against the resistance, forcing Hyunjin’s tight rim to open up for him. He slips a few times, up into the cleft between Hyunjin’s cheeks and down to his balls.

It makes Felix furious, so he grips Hyunjin’s hair again and pushes his head into the locker harshly, brain bouncing in his head and making him dizzy.

“Open up, stupid slut. You’re supposed to give me pleasure but instead you’re just an annoying bitch. Don’t forget that you’re disposable and I can easily find another toy.”

“N-no!”, Hyunjin screams out, scared and _hurt_ that Felix would even consider someone else. He needs him, needs him here and inside of him. He can’t just go away. “I’m sorry, God, _so_ _sorry_. Please more spit, just a bit, please.”

Felix rolls his eyes, but lets some more spit drip onto Hyunjin’s hole, swirling it around with his cock. He’s swimming there now, slowly but surely bubbling up the spit where it is leaking out of Hyunjin and soiling the space around his hole.

“You’re so greedy, I shouldn’t fuck you at all.”, Felix doesn’t give Hyunjin the chance to complain as he presses against him again, stealing away every last breath of air from his lungs. “You better be tight to make up for all of this.”

He can immediately feel just _how_ tight Hyunjin is when his tip finally pushes in, his puffy red rim slowly swallowing up Felix’ length. He holds onto his hips with both hands then, teasing and drawing on the sensitive skin there to get Hyunjin to relax just that tiny bit more.

Felix isn’t big, just normal in proportion to his body, small if you compare his cock to others. It’s still a lot to take for Hyunjin, barely enough prep mixed with his very limited experience making it hard even for Felix to push in.

When he’s finally pressed flush against the other’s ass, Hyunjin squeezing tight around him, the fabric of Felix’ skirt falls forward and covers what is happening between them. It feels strange to Hyunjin, a reminder that whilst he is completely exposed, Felix is still dressed, just using him as a means to celebrate after a great performance.

He can’t help but whimper at the thought, finally releasing some of the tension he involuntarily built up in his back when Felix pushed in. It hurt a lot, or maybe it was just the normal pain of it and Hyunjin really is just weak.

The pure burn of it has ceased to a light sizzle now, still very palpable but Hyunjin can bear it, can dare to stop clenching harshly whenever Felix as much as throbs inside of him. The sigh he can hear when Felix finally manages to bottom out feels like a blessing, like he just got a piece of acceptance from the entity that Felix is. The _God_ that he is.

When Felix begins to lightly rock his hips, Hyunjin’s knees buckle and dare to give out, so Felix presses him further into the locker, Hyunjin’s flexibility making it possible to still stay at the right height for Felix to fuck into him.

He slips in deeper from the slight change of position, making Hyunjin gasp and his cock leak against where he is pressed against the metal now, his cock pushed downwards uncomfortably and pointing at the floor.

There is barely a second left for him to worry about that, because Felix’ grip on his hip tightens painfully as he pulls out till only his tip is left inside, slamming in with a force Hyunjin didn’t know a human can possess.

Every last thought leaves him when Felix doesn’t stop there, but sets a raging pace at seemingly pulling all of Hyunjin’s insides out and plowing back in with a cruel power. With every thrust, Hyunjin’s head slams into the locker, eliciting in a rhythmic thudding slowly brainwashing him to nothing more than a drooling mess.

He is moaning and yelping, pleas and strings of _God, God, God_ leaving him at random as Felix continues to give him his all, using all of his force to get off. His skirt is wet where his cock is rubbing against the fabric every time he pulls out, slaps of skin slightly muffled by it, so Felix tucks it into the hem in between thrusts, giving him free sight of his cock disappearing inside of Hyunjin.

He can’t help but moan lightly when he sees how his rim is _gripping_ him, protruding with every single pull, slick wet sounds accompanying the motion. Felix’ pace turns slightly frantic, the boy not able to keep his eyes off of the obscene picture, not at all used to someone being this tight around _him_ , his cock usually too small for other people’s liking.

Hyunjin is going crazy over it however, a crying mess from Felix’ treatment and it makes a lunatic smile appear on the other’s face, guttural deep sounds leaving him with every single thrust.

Felix’ pace is quick, a means to get off fast in the tight heat of his toy, but the fact that Hyunjin is so responsive, so affected and his body barely able to take Felix, makes him pull out in one swift motion, so quick, Hyunjin’s body and mind can’t quite catch up.

He buckles, screaming as more tears leave him, his puffy pink rim nearly falling in on itself as some of his insides are pulled out with Felix’ cock, the died-down version of a prolapse happening. It hurts, or it doesn’t, just feels strange and different and not _that_ good, but Felix is already pushing in again, putting the pieces of Hyunjin back together.

He’s losing it with every sporadic thrust, Felix pulling Hyunjin tighter and tighter until he can feel the inevitable happen, the knot snapping as his cock releases spurt after spurt of cum onto the floor, Felix not caring about Hyunjin clenching hard around him, but keeping up his thrusts and maybe even driving in a bit further with every single one.

When Hyunjin comes down he feels spent, his body aching where he is still pushed against the lockers, insides burning and rubbed raw from Felix’ treatment. He cries loudly, sobs, but takes what Felix inflicts on him, lets him scratch down over his back and abuse his hole until he finally pulls out completely, leaving Hyunjin’s rim puffy and swollen and _hurting_ , but also waiting to feel full again.

The condom has been caught by his tightness, Hyunjin nearly pulling it off of Felix’ cock, so the smaller fulfills his body’s silent request and pushes the latex back into Hyunjin’s hole, leaving only a few centimeters to hang out.

He only needs a few shallow pulls of his hand to come all over Hyunjin’s back, some of his release even flying into his hair, the last few spurts dripping down on his violated hole and soothing some of the burn.

Hyunjin looks disgusting. He is glistening with sweat and cum, only able to stand because he is pushed against the lockers, the condom is hanging out of his red and swollen hole and the floor beneath him is soiled with his own come.

Not only that, he also got a few spurts of it onto Felix’ left boot.

With a growl, Felix pulls him away from the lockers and Hyunjin weakly collapses to the floor, turning around to be on his knees and able to look up at his God.

“What the fuck?”, Felix’ voice is even deeper from exertion, one foot rising to push down on Hyunjin’s shoulder, making him eye level with the floor. “You got my shoes dirty, bitch.”

It feels like hours until the words register in Hyunjin’s brain, his spent body taking even longer to react and look at the black leather in front of him, a few pathetic dribbles of his release dirtying the very front.

“S-sorry, God.” He mumbles, doesn’t even know if what he is uttering are words, but Felix seems to get them because he lightly kicks Hyunjin’s side.

The taller doesn’t need to be told what he’s supposed to do, bends forward on his own accord and licks the stains off of Felix’ boot. It tastes of leather and dirt and _his own sperm_. Disgusting and wrong but Hyunjin laps up everything obediently.

“Well done, slut.”, Felix praises and Hyunjin whimpers at it, tears filling his burning eyes again. “Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Fingers dig into Hyunjin’s scalp and he is sure there are strands missing by now, but he follows Felix immediately when he pulls him forward. His exhausted body somehow managing to crawl after the other.

His knees and hands are scraped open by the time they reach the tiled floor of the showers and Hyunjin slips a few times on the slippery floor, hitting his head against the ground and making him dizzy all over again.

Felix just sighs but pulls him further, until they have reached the wall lined with showerheads. He props Hyunjin up against the wall, careful to keep his face out of the water when he turns it on.

Despite everything between them, Felix doesn’t get angry when his skirt and sweater get wet, or when he gets a bit of Hyunjin’s blood on his socks, slowly washed down the drain from the raw skin in his palms.

He cleans the other thoroughly, letting him sit against the wall limply, either asleep or unconscious, Felix doesn’t care. Either way, when he pulls the condom out of Hyunjin’s pink rim, the other startles and hisses in pain, curling in on himself under the warm, soothing stream of water.

He’s crying again and Felix bends down to pet his damp hair, running soothing fingers over his face.

“W-was I a good toy?” Hyunjin sobs a bit later on, standing up with Felix’ help, after he turned off the stream of the shower.

Even with his legs shaking and nearly giving up under Hyunjin, they manage to get back to the lockers, Felix sitting him down on the bench and wrapping the towel, still on the floor from earlier, around him.

“You were very good,” he promises as he ruffles through Hyunjin’s hair. “I can’t wait for the cheer prelims in two weeks.”

And with that promise on his mind, Hyunjin falls into a deep slumber on the bench. Felix dresses him as much as he can before deciding to join their celebration party. He picks up his belongings and leaves Hyunjin’s spent body to be found by the janitor a few hours later, when the poor man will be locking up everything for the night.

As Hyunjin comes to, he wonders if everything has just been some sort of fucked up dream, but the scabs on his hands and knees and the pain in his lower back when he tries to walk convince him of the opposite.

He can’t wait for the prelims either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments, it means the world to me when I get a notif <3
> 
> Also follow me on Twitter @ninchannie for more...
> 
> See you on the next one!
> 
> ~N


End file.
